Edelweiss
by PenaBulu
Summary: Sequel I'm Fine / Bunga Edelweiss yang mempertemukan mereka, Bunga Edelweiss pula yang akan menyimpan cerita cinta mereka hingga akhir. SasufemNaru / For Naruto's Birthday /


**Edelweiss**

**By : Pena Bulu**

**Dis : Naruto milik MK-sensei,**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, adventure, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, FemNaru, Aneh, Ga nyambung, ga jelas, typo bertebaran, Ide cerita pasaran. Don't like don't read.**

**Summary : Bunga Edelweiss yang mempertemukan mereka, Bunga Edelweiss pula yang akan menyimpan cerita cinta mereka. SasufemNaru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yoo! Saya kembali dengan sequel dari I'm Fine, yang belum baca ada baiknya baca dulu :p Eh tapi kayaknya enggak nyambung sama ini hehe tapi gaada salahnya kan baca dulu xD. Saya juga mau menjawab review dari seseorang :3**

**Hallo Dear, Apa Chara berambut merah hanya Gaara? Saya gak tega kalau pakai Gaara :p padahal saya gaada sebut itu Gaara xD Oke oke penjelasan ada disini, dan chara berambut merah bukan Gaara. Bisa aja Sasori kan? Hahaha xD oke saya minta maaf untuk ketidak nyamanannya :p**

** Tanpa banyak ngomong, Happy Reading aja ^^ **

.

.

.

"_Anaphalis Javanica_, kau tau bunga itu?" seru seorang gadis cantik bercepol dua.

"Edelweiss Jawa, bukan begitu?" balas seorang pemuda berambut merah bertato Ai di dahinya.

"Tepat. Bunga abadi yang tumbuh secara berumpun." balas gadis itu lagi dengan mata yang berseri-seri menerawang jauh keindahan bunga Edelweiss.

"Bukankah Eropa juga punya, Tenten?" ucap seorang pemuda lagi menimpali. Pemuda yang kerap disapa Kiba itu kini ikut bergabung dengan teman temannya.

"Tentu, namanya –"

"_Leontopoduim_." potong seorang pemuda pemilik surai raven yang sedari tadi sedang asik mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya.

"Yeah, Uchiha bersuara." balas Tenten – Gadis bercepol dua – dengan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Hn."

"Leontopium? Lontidium? Apa namanya tadi?" kali ini, Kiba kembali berbicara. Di pembahasan kali ini, sepertinya hanya pemuda itu yang tidak tahu menahu tentang nama latin dari Edelweiss Eropa.

Tenten mendelik mendengar apa yang Kiba katakan."_Leontopodium_, Kiba." sedangkan Kiba sendiri hanya tersenyum tidak jelas ketika mendapati jawaban malas dari Tenten.

"Hallo." sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan warna mata albus bernama Hyuuga Neji. Tatapannya tengah menantap satu persatu temannya dan terakhir mengerling kearah gadis bercepol dua yang dibalas dengan dengusan malas.

"Sedang membahas apa?" tanya Neji berusaha bergabung dengan tema pembicaraan.

"Edelweiss, yang katanya bunga abadi itu." jawab Kiba sekenanya.

"_Leontopodium Alpinum_?" tanya Neji mulai antusias.

"Sayang sekali dear, kita sedang membahas _Anaphalis Javanica_." balas Tenten dengan senyum terlukis diwajahnya.

"Hei Neji, apa bedanya Lontodium Apilum dengan Anaphila Javanicus?" tanya Kiba polos yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari 4 pasang mata. Jangan lupakan Sasuke dan Gaara yang masih setia menjadi pendengar.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba lagi seolah tak menyadari kesalahan pengucapan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bodoh!" umpat Tenten kesal.

"_Freak!_" tambah Neji yang juga kesal pada Kiba.

"Payah!" tambah Sasuke. Seketika, 4 pasang mata berganti menatapnya heran.

"Apa?" sentak Sasuke ketika mendapat tatapan heran dari mereka.

"A-ah tidak." balas Tenten takut takut.

"Jadi apa perbedaan keduanya?" ucap Kiba berusaha mengembalikan tema pembicaraan mereka.

"Yang pertama, yang harus ku koreksi adalah nama latin dari bunga tersebut. Yang pertama adalah _Leontopodium Alpinum_ atau lebih mudahnya sebagai Edelweiss Eropa. Sedangkan yang lainnya adalah _Anaphalis Javanica_ adalah Edelweiss Jawa." jawab Sasuke panjang lebar. Neji dan Tenten hanya kembali menatapnya heran, Gaara sendiri lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan.

"Hm, benar. Juga Edelweiss Eropa tumbuh dengan satu kesatuan. Satu tangkai, satu. Tidak seperti Edelweiss Jawa yang tumbuh secara serumpun." sambung Tenten berusaha menyembunyikan keheranannya terhadap Sasuke.

Sasuke masih duduk dengan tenang, tapi ingatannya kembali pada pendakian di Pegunungan Alpen 2 tahun lalu."Ya, bunga berwarna putih dengan serbuk kuning ditengahnya. Sebenarnya, Edelweiss hidup hanya 3 hari. Yang berwarna kuning itulah. Setelah 3 hari, yang berwarna kuning akan gugur dan menjadi Edelweiss baru. Sedangkan yang abadi hanyalah kelopaknya saja."

"Aku tidak tahu jika Uchiha memperhatikan bunga." sindir Gaara yang langsung mendapatkan deathglar_e_ dari Sasuke.

Pegunungan Alpen, pegunungan yang membentang dari Austria dan Slovenia di timur, melalui Italia, Swiss, Liechtenstein, dan Jerman, sampai ke Perancis di barat. Pendakian di gunung tertinggi milik Alpen, Mont Blanc. Pendakian yang akan selalu dikenang pemuda Uchiha itu. Ketinggian gunung tertingginya mencapai 4.808 mdpl, dan berada di perbatasan Perancis – Italia.

Pendakian yang membawanya pada Edelweiss, maksudnya pecinta Edelweiss. Dia juga sama, berkebangsaan Jepang. Tapi yang pasti, setelah pertemuan bersejarah mereka, terjalinlah sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari hanya sekedar para pecinta alam. Yang sejak saat itu, membuat pemuda Uchiha mau tak mau memperhatikan bunga Edelweiss.

"Sas? Kau kenapa tersenyum sendiri?" tanya Neji yang melihat keanehan sahabatnya itu.

Neji mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu masih belum menyadari atau lebih tepatnya masih asik dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" kali ini, Kiba mendorong bahu Sasuke kasar yang otomatis membuat pemuda itu kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Tenten meminta jawaban.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan pertanyaan Tenten. Hell, pemuda itu tidak mendengarnya sedari tadi.

"Akhir bulan depan, kita sudah libur kan? Aku ada rencana untuk melihat si _Anaphalis Javanica_ khas Indonesia. Kami ingin berencana mendaki Semeru. Bagaimana, kau akan ikut?"

"Hm, baiklah, ku usahakan." balas Sasuke datar. Tanpa mereka sadari, senyuman terukir di wajah Sasuke. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dia akan melihatnya. Melihat bunga putih yang abadi. Edelweiss.

"Hanya kita?" tanya Neji. Pandangannya menatap teman-temannya satu persatu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku akan mengajak kakak ku, bolehkah?" tanya Gaara tiba tiba.

"Tentu saja, tapi persyaratan masih sama Gaara. Resiko ditanggung sendiri." jawab Tenten kalem.

"Uhm, bulan depan, Sakura akan pergi dengan Ino ke Alpen lagi. Jadi kemungkinan besar mereka tidak bisa." keluh Tenten.

"Hei Neji, ajak Hinata saja!" seru Kiba bersemangat.

"Sayang sekali, Hinata sedang di Amerika untuk 3 bulan kedepan. Mulai belajar untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga." balas Neji.

"Yang terpenting, aku tidak mau jadi anggota wanita sendirian. Setidaknya ajaklah satu lagi, Naruto?"

"Naruto sedang vakum untuk kegiatan PA." ucap Kiba.

"Tenang, yang kuajak itu Temari." balas Gaara.

"Hei, kalian tahu. Aku pernah mendengar cerita legenda Edelweiss. Tapi sepertinya tidak nyata." ucap Neji tiba-tiba lalu mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

Seketika, Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya menatap Neji. "Ceritakan saja Neji." timpal Kiba dengan antusias menjawab ucapan Neji.

"Katanya, dahulu kala ada Peri Salju, dia punya Istana yang sangat indah diatas pegunungan. Dia suka bernyanyi dan menarik perhatian para pendaki. Para pendaki tertarik pada wajahnya yang cantik katanya sih. Semakin banyak juga pendaki yang penasaran karena mendengar cerita dari mulut kemulut." Neji berhenti untuk menarik nafasnya.

"Dari mulut ke mulut? Semacam berciuman begitu?" tanya Kiba dengan seringai lebar yang otomatis membuat sebuah jitakan keras mendarat dikepalanya.

"Ck! Apa-apan sih Tenten?" kesal Kiba sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Tenten melotot mendengar perkataan Kiba. "Kau ini masih tidak merasa juga ya?"

"Aku hanya bercanda." balas Kiba tidak terima.

"Ck sudahlah, lanjutkan saja Neji." ucap Gaara menengahi. Neji menarik nafas lagi, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sasuke kembali terfokus pada Neji. Cerita itu, dia sudah mendengarnya dari Naruto. Gadis yang sangat menyukai Edelweiss itu sering menceritakan kisah ini padanya.

Memori Sasuke kembali pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Di puncak tertinggi Alpen. Didekat tumbuhnya bunga Edelweiss. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia mengagumi seorang gadis. Senyuman manis, pembawaan diri yang hangat dan bersemangat, menghancurkan tembok pertahanan hati Sasuke.

.

.

.

**"Peri salju sangat suka mempermainkan para pendaki dengan suaranya yang merdu, dan katanya juga dengan kecantikan miliknya. Tetapi, kalau dia sudah bosan, dia akan memanggil para peri karang untuk menyingkirkan para pendaki. Hingga suatu saat, ada seorang pendaki tampan. Pemuda itu sampai ke Istana salju tersebut. Pemuda itu jatuh hati pada peri salju begitu pula sebaliknya."**

Telinganya seperti kembali mendengar suara yang bersemangat yang hampir sekitar 1,5 bulan ini tidak didengarnya. Memorinya berputar seperti sebuah film singkat. Saat dia sedang asik memotret _Leontopodium_, seorang gadis menghampirinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya langsung menerima kehadiran gadis itu. Yang pasti, dia merasa nyaman bahkan saat pertama bertemu.

**"Peri salju lalu mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk tinggal di Istananya. Hati peri salju yang dingin, mencair karena si pemuda itu. Mereka jatuh cinta, tetapi sang peri tidak boleh menikah dengan manusia biasa."**

**"Ck! Dobe, kau percaya yang begituan?"**

**"Setidaknya dengarkan dulu!"**

Kembali, memorinya kembali pada perdebatan yang sengaja dia ciptakan. Tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, tetapi melihat wajah kesal gadis itu sangat menyenangkan.

**"Lalu, peri karang tidak terima dan mereka sengaja keluar dengan sendirinya dan menjatuhkan sang pemuda ke Lembah. Pemuda itu berulang kali mencoba kembali tetapi selalu dihalangi. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan menikah dengan gadis desa. Peri salju yang mengetahuinya akhirnya menangis. Dan dari tetesan air mata itu, konon katanya menjadi bunga yang cantik ini."**

Teringat jelas di ingatan Sasuke, raut wajah Naruto saat menceritakan asal muasal bunga Edelweiss. Masih teringat jelas, ketika dirinya merasa tersihir oleh pesona Naruto. Tersihir untuk terus menatap Naruto yang memperlihatkan senyuman tanpa sengaja.

"Sasuke! Sasuke? SA-SU-KE?" teriak Kiba yang kembali menyadari gelagat aneh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada teman-teman mereka, menatap dengan tenang tetapi innernya menunjukkan aura membunuh.

'Sial! Selalu saja mereka mengacaukan.' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau sakit? Kau senyum-senyum sendiri sedari tadi." tanya Gaara yang merasa temannya itu sangat OOC hari ini.

"Hn." sebuah gumaman dan mengakhiri seluruh perbincangan.

.

.

.

24 September 20XX

Hari ini, sehari sebelum keberangkatan Sasuke cs ke Indonesia. Akhir-akhir ini mereka punya kesibukan sendiri karena memang mereka sedang libur semester, juga berolahraga untuk mempersiapkan pendakian mereka.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas. Memencet tombol nomor yang sudah sangat dihafalnya.

"Hallo. . ." terdengar suara yang tenang dan datar dari seberang sana.

"Bisa temui aku di taman kota tepat jam 9 pagi nanti? Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu dan ini sangat penting."

"..."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih."

Ajaib! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu. Kecuali, pada sahabat kecil yang mengetahui semua tentangnya. Ya semua tentang dirinya, seorang Hyuuga Neji. Sahabat kecil yang selalu menemaninya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengenakan kaos berwarna biru laut dipadukan dengan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu berdiri di sebuah pohon dekat danau di taman kota.

"Sudah lama?" tanya seseorang yang tadi di hubungi untuk bertemu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang rasanya sudah lama tidak disapanya. Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis lalu mengacak pelan surai pirang tersebut. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa bersungut-sungut tidak terima, dia sudah menata rambutnya lama tetapi dengan mudahnya orang lain membuatnya berantakan. Sejenak Sasuke menatap tangan yang digunakan untuk mengacak surai pirang tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanyanya to the poin.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tak peduli dengan tatapan intimidasi Naruto.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto memasuki Central Park. Memaksa dan menarik Naruto kesana kemari mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada. Jangan dikira mereka sudah kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih ya, mereka masih sama statusnya. Seorang mantan kekasih. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke memanfaatkan keadaan untuk terus menggandeng tangan Naruto.

Sasuke sengaja menghabiskan seharian ini dengan Naruto. Mengobati kerinduan di hati bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Sesekali mereka beristirahat, membeli makan siang, atau bahkan membeli jajanan kecil-kecilan. Sasuke yang notabennya tidak menyukai manis, kali ini dia membeli permen kapas dan juga es krim. Tingkah Sasuke hari ini tentu saja membuat Naruto mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu bertingkah seperti ini.

Langit mulai dihiasi warna orange jingga, yang terang saja membuat Sasuke kembali menarik Naruto untuk memasuki Ferish Wheel. Sengaja memang, menikmati sunset bersama Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf." ucap Sasuke tiba tiba.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Aku ingin mengulangnya dari awal lagi."

"Tapi, aku tidak –"

"Hanya sebagai teman. Tidak lebih." potong Sasuke lalu mengulurkan dua jarinya, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah.

Naruto, dengan tangan gemetar menyambut jari Sasuke dan menautkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada jari Sasuke.

"Ya!" balas Naruto dengan senyum getir. Sasuke kembali mengulas senyum hangat. Senyum yang jarang terlihat.

"Kau, nampak lebih pucat. Apa kau makan dengan teratur?" tanya Sasuke yang mengamati wajah Naruto. Memang tampak lebih pucat juga pipi chubbynya menjadi tirus. Tangan Sasuke kembali mengacak pelan surai pirang tersebut. Seperti tadi, tangannya dihiasi beberapa helaian rambut pirang disela jarinya.

"Ya. Aku sedikit tidak enak badan sebenarnya." jawab Naruto sembari menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf. Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengucapkan. ."

"Apa?" jawab Naruto ketika merasa Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun. Mungkin terlalu awal, tapi aku tidak yakin saat ulang tahunmu aku sudah kembali kemari. Setelah ke Indonesia, aku ingin bertemu dengan keluargaku."

"Hm, begitu? Terimakasih."

"Hadiah menyusul setelah aku bertemu keluargaku. Aku tidak sempat untuk membelinya."

"Tak apa." balas Naruto sembari tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

25 September 20XX

Sasuke cs sudah berada didalam pesawat yang mempunyai tujuan Indonesia. Ada sekitar 6 orang dalam rombongan mereka. Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, dan Temari. Semua telah bersiap dengan perlengkapan masing-masing. Penerbangan Narita – Jakarta akan memakan waktu 7 jam 15 menit. Rencananya, mereka akan beristirahan 1 hari sebelum menuju Malang. Melelahkan memang, tetapi semua akan terbayar ketika melihat indahnya Edelweiss juga samudra diatas awan.

Tepat pada pukul 04.15 pagi, mereka telah sampai di Jakarta, lalu bergegas ke sebuah penginapan yang mereka sewa selama sehari. Hanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh sebelum mendaki.

27 september 20XX

Pukul 2 siang, mereka berangkat dari statiun kereta di Jakarta menuju Stasiun Malang. Perjalanan darat selama 14 jam harus dilalui. Dengan kegilaan dan lelucon, mereka mengubah suasana menjadi lebih asik dan tak membosankan.

Dihari berikutnya pukul 16.00 sore, mereka tiba di Stasiun Malang. Dan segera menyewa sebuah mobil Jip untuk mengantarkan mereka ke kaki gunung Semeru. Waktu saat ini hampir menuju senja ketika mereka tiba di Rane Pane, lalu dilanjutkan ke kantor administrasi. Mereka mengisi semua data pribadi dengan bantuan translate seadanya tapi walaupun begitu, Sasuke dan Neji juga sudah tahu apa yang harus diisi. Ini bukan pendakian pertamanya di Semeru. Setahun lalu Sasuke dan Neji sudah menaklukkan puncak tertinggi Jawa.

Senja, mereka memulai pendakian. Digerbang selamat datang, disempatkan mereka untuk mengabadikan kenangan mereka. Kenangan yang pasti akan penuh tantangan dan tak akan pernah terlupakan.

Neji memimpin pendakian. Menyusuri jalanan setapak yang landai dikelilingi dengan alang-alang juga rumput rumput liar. Menyusuri lereng perbukitan. Tak heran jika pendakian mereka diiringi musik dari gesekan sayap jangkrik, suara tokek, suara katak dan sebagainya.

"Hati-hati dengan kepala kalian. Ranting ranting pohon menjulang kemana-mana." ucap Neji memperingatkan rombongan. Semuanya berjalan dengan tenang, berjalan berbaris karena memang jalannya tidak mendukung untuk jalan berdampingan. Menikmati udara malam walaupun harus berebut oksigen dengan banyaknya tumbuhan. Jalanan yang licin harus menambah ekstra kehati-hatian mereka.

Sesekali mereka harus saling menarik jika ada yang terpeleset. Memakai sepatu gunung tidak menjamin kaki akan tetap mulus tanpa luka. Seringkali mereka berhenti ketika dirasa sedikit perih dibagian kaki. Setelah mereka berjalan sekitar 5 km, sampailah mereka di Watu Rejeng. Belum terlalu gelap untuk mengabadikan foto disebuah batu terjal –Watu Rejeng – yang indah. Menambah koleksi foto mereka. Pemandangan yang indah kearah lembah dan bukit yang ditumbuhi hutan cemara dan pinus.

Sekitar 4,5 km mereka berjalan dari Watu Rejeng, akhirnya mereka tiba di objek air yang terkenal sangat indah tersebut. Welcome to Ranu Kumbolo.

"Sas, kita kembali." ucap Neji masih dengan wajah yang seolah tersihir. Sedangkan yang lain, masih memanjakan mata mereka. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka berlari turun menuju danau Ranu Kumbolo. Mengabadikan setiap jengkal keindahan alam disana. Sebuah danau di atas gunung Semeru. Disekitarnya terdapat plakat-plakat para pendaki yang meninggal dunia.

.

.

.

"Kita bermalam disini. Pukul 10 tepat, aku ingin kalian tidur. Perjalanan kita masih panjang." ucap Sasuke yang mengambil alih pemimpin pendakian.

Mereka kembali mendirikan tenda dan mulai bercengkrama juga menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Indonesia punya alam seindah ini." ucap Gaara masih terpana dengan pesona Ranu Kumbolo.

Keadaan sekitar semakin gelap, suhu udara mulai menurun, membuat gigi gigi bergemelutuk menahan dingin. Dengan segera, mereka mulai mendekat kearah api untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Pendakian mereka masih panjang, masih penuh rintangan untuk melihat keindahan si putih yang abadi, dan untuk mencapai puncak tertinggi Jawa, rintangan masih menunggu untuk menjebak.

Peraturan tetap peraturan. Menjaga kelestarian alam, itulah pecinta alam. Jangan sampai meninggalkan sampah digunung indah ini. Sayang sekali jika gunung seindah ini harus berserakan sampah dari para pendaki. Larangan untuk berenang di Ranu Kumbolo memang harus ditaati, padahal berenang di Ranu Kumbolo adalah salah satu godaan besar. Tetapi itu juga demi kebaikan pendaki, Ranu Kumbolo adalah sumber air untuk para pendaki. Para pendaki memang menaati, tetapi kesadaran untuk tidak meninggalkan sampah masih rendah. Dan ini, benar-benar menyebalkan. Seharusnya ini dijaga, bukan hanya dinikmati sesaat. Apa yang dibawa pergi itulah yang akan dibawa kembali.

Pada malam hari di Ranu Kumbolo, mata akan disuguhkan pemandangan indah gugusan bintang-bintang di gelapnya langit malam. Pantulan cahaya bintang dan bulang menjadi kesan tersendiri di atas air Ranu Kumbolo. Rasanya ingin terus-terusan memandangi indahnya gugusan bintang, tetapi mengingat perjalanan masih panjang, mau tidak mau mereka harus masuk kedalam tenda.

.

.

.

Suara burung bersahut-sahutan, udara dingin tapi segar menyapa mereka semua. Jam 4 kurang 10 menit semua sudah bangun. Saling bekerja sama untuk membereskan tenda dan perlengkapan masing-masing. Sunrise pun sudah sedikit terlihat, menambah cantiknya Ranu Kumbolo.

"Semalam aku sudah mempersiapkan air ini. Cepat dibawa. Masing-masing ambil 2 botol, Kita hanya punya persediaan sedikit, pastikan agar menggunakannya dengan hemat." titah Sasuke. Seorang pendaki memang sudah terbiasa dengan air mentah bukan? Jadi jangan heran.

Setelah berjalan melewati bukit terjal, akan terlihat pemandangan indah. Padang rumput indah dengan ilalang dan pohon pinus, bernama Oro-Oro Ombo.

.

.

.

Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan. Terkadang mereka akan melewati jalanan setapak yang sejuk dihiasi rimbunan pohon dengan disampingnya tanah curam yang licin. Terkadang mereka akan melewati hamparan tanah landai yang terlihat panas, tetapi pada kenyataannya suhu di sini mengalahkan panas matahari. Walaupun masih belum dirasakan panasnya karena ini juga masih dini hari.

Sekitar pukul 4.30 pagi, perlahan-lahan matahari semakin naik yang menampakkan sinarnya malu-malu. Fokus mata mereka beralih pada sinar matahari yang masih setengah redup.

"Hei, awas perhatikan jalanmu." ucap Neji sedikit kesal karena sedari tadi orang dibelakangnya menginjak sepatu bagian belakang miliknya.

Sekitar pukul 5 pagi, mereka berhenti sebentar. Mengabadikan acara memegang matahari. Padahal itu hanyalah sebuah gambaran semu. Matahari pagi dengan sinar yang masih redup, dan kau meletakkan tangan dibawahnya atau melingkarinya atau apapun itu, lalu memotretnya, akan nampak seperti kau memegang matahari. Menarik bukan?

Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan. Matahari semakin bersinar terik. Tetapi, semakin berjalan, terasa panas matahari dan dinginnya suhu udara menjadi sensasi unik disetiap pendakian. Sesekali mereka harus berhenti untuk istirahat atau mengobati anggota yang terluka.

Selanjutnya mereka memasuki hutan Cemara. Banyak pohon tumbang dan juga ranting menjulang tak tentu arah. Sehingga harus melompatinya. Hutan itu bernama Cemoro Kandang.

Pendakian selanjutnya adalah menuju pos Kalimati. Setelah sekian lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka berada di Pos ini. Mendirikan tenda memang ide yang tepat. Menyiapkan diri untuk pendakian selanjutnya. Pos ini berupa padang rumput luas di tepi hutan Cemara. Juga terdapat sumber mata air Mani, sumber mata air terakhir.

Untuk menuju Arcopodo, berjalanlah ketimur kemudian ke selatan dan menuruni padang rumput Kalimati. Tanah yang curam dan mudah longsor menambah ekstra hati-hati.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 2 dini hari, dengan keadaan kedinginan, mereka terbangun dan siap untuk memulai pendakian yang sebenarnya. Hanya butuh waktu 3 – 4 jam jika mereka tidak lamban untuk sampai ke Mahameru.

Mereka memulai perjalanan mereka, cukup lama karena beberapa kali mereka harus beristirahat karena anggota mereka mulai kelelahan setelah berhari-hari perjalanan. Bau belerang sudah mulai menusuk penciuman. Para pendaki disarankan lebih baik tidak menuju kawah Jonggring Saloko.

"Usahakan untuk tetap menjaga suhu tubuh kalian hangat. Jangan berdiam diri. Atau kalian akan mati terkena hipotermia." ucap Sasuke memperingatkan dengan nada tajam.

Banyak, banyak sekali pendaki yang gagal sampai puncak atau gagal untuk kembali karena hipotermia. Tak heran juga, di gunung banyak pemakaman asal-asalan. Makam para pendaki yang tidak bisa dibawa turun kembali, terpaksa dimakamkan disana. Bagaimana jika itu terjadi pada salah satu dari mereka? Membayangkannya saja membuat merinding.

Tubuh mereka rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum karena udara dingin sudah melewati titik 0 derajat. Kaku, efek dingin membuat seluruh tubuh terasa kaku. Padahal mantel yang mereka bawa sudah tebal. Belum lagi jaket berlapis yang mereka pakai.

"Ck! Aku mulai kedinginan. Rasanya sakit." keluh Kiba.

"Tetap berjalan, dan usahakan gerakan tubuhmu. Semuanya, merapat kearah Kiba." Seru Sasuke setelah mendengar keluhan Kiba.

"_Anaphalis Javanica!_" Lirih Sasuke ketika onyxnya menangkap rumpunan bunga putih abadi di pinggiran tebing.

Semua menatap bunga itu antusias. Bunga ini memang tak seindah mawar, tak sewangi melati, tak semewah anggrek, tak secerah tulip, tapi keindahan Edelweiss itu tersembunyi hanya untuk pecintanya.

Kilatan cahaya kamera, mulai ditunjukkan. Memotret Edelweiss satu satunya cara agar tidak memetiknya.

"Cantiknya." ucap Kiba kagum.

"Benar, seandainya bisa ku bawa pulang." sambung Tenten

"Seandainya di Jepang ada." timpal Gaara.

Memori Sasuke kembali bernostalgia pada pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Bernostalgia pada kebersamaan yang mereka lakukan bersama, perasaan ini, membuat rasa mengganjal di hati pemuda bermata Onyx itu.

Sasuke menatap sendu kearah Edelweiss di pinggir tebing, teringat dengan Naruto membuat semua rasa sesak dihatinya berebut untuk keluar diungkapkan.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Perjalanan." ucap Sasuke menginterupsi kegiatan kawan mereka.

.

.

.

Tanah gersang yang tandus, dan bebatuan kini yang tersedia dihadapan mereka. Mereka harus mendakinya, merangkak dan bertumpu pada bebatuan yang ada. Terkadang, jika berpijak pada batu terlalu keras, dapat menimbulkan runtuhan batu itu dan juga tanah tandus yang mudah diterbangkan oleh angin, jadi berhati-hati agar mata tidak teriritasi.

"Guys, pendakian yang sebenarnya dimulai." seru Tenten semangat.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mata mereka sudah dimanjakan oleh Samudra di atas awan. Indah sekali. Mereka berhasil, berhasil menginjakkan kaki mereka di Mahameru. Benar-benar sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri yang tak akan terlupakan. Walaupun harus melewati runtuhan batu atau tanah kering yang bisa membuat mata iritasi. Kelelahan dan luka fisik terbayarkan.

Menginjakkan kaki di Mahameru akan mendapatkan sensasi tersendiri, kebahagiaan, kepuasan, semua perasaan menjadi campur aduk. Semuanya tidak sia-sia, perjalanan panjang mereka. Menjadi PA mempunyai sensasi tersendiri, rasanya benar-benar hidup dan I feel free.

.

.

.

Mereka berhasil kembali turun dengan selamat. Berlama-lama di Mahameru akan berbahaya untuk pernafasan. Mereka memutuskan, kembali mendirikan tenda di Ranu Kumbolo untuk istirahat sejenak.

Disaat semua orang tertidur, Sasuke terlihat gelisah sendiri. Tak dihiraukannya dingin udara disini. Berlapis lapis jaket dan baju hangat sudah dikenakannya. Sasuke keluar dari tenda, tepat pukul 04.30 pagi. Cahaya matahari pagi masih sama indahnya.

Dikeluarkannya sebuah Sketch Book yang sengaja dibawanya. Tangannya mulai menggoreskan pena menggambar keindahan Ranu Kumbolo dengan matahari pagi diatasnya dan Edelweiss yang dia lihat tadi di lembaran berikutnya.

.

.

.

Naruto bosan, bosan sekali. Dihari ulang tahunnya, ternyata teman dan sepupunya malah pergi. Diputuskannya membuka email. Siapa tahu Sakura mengiriminya email untuk pamer foto. Atau Sasuke yang mengirim foto keluarganya. Selama mereka berpacaran, Sasuke selalu menghindari tentang membahas keluarga. Ingin rasanya ikut mendaki, tapi keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan benar-benar menghambatnya.

Mata Naruto seketika membulat, ketika melihat sebuah judul artikel 'Pendaki Asal Jepang Hilang di Gunung Semeru.'

Naruto dengan tidak sabaran membuka artikel tersebut. Perasaannya kini mulai tidak tenang. Artikel ini sudah dibuat sejak 9 hari yang lalu.

Dengan cepat, Naruto meraih ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

_'Nomor yang anda tuju berada diluar jangkauan.'_

"Ck! Sial. Ah Neji."

Kembali, Naruto menghubungi berusaha menghubungi Neji.

"Hallo?" sapa suara dari seberang jauh disana.

"Neji!" pekik Naruto senang.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri mematung di hadapan sebuah pusara bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke. Artikel itu, pendaki yang hilang itu, Uchiha Sasuke-nya.

Iris safirnya kembali meneteskan liquid bening yang menganak sungai. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tak dapat berucap hanya isakan tangis dan lirihan penyesalan yang tak dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Dipandanginya foto Sasuke yang terletak di dekat pusara itu. Kehilangan, rasanya sesak untuk kehilangan pemuda Uchiha itu. Jarak diantara mereka semakin jauh. Sangat jauh.

"Hei Teme, seharusnya aku duluan. Tetapi kenapa kau mendahuluiku hm?" lirih Naruto dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Naruto." ucap seseorang sembari menepuk bahunya. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan warna mata albus yang sembab menatapnya miris.

"Ini." Neji mengulurkan sebuah Sketch book dan setangkai bunga Edelweiss asli.

"Dia, memetiknya?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Setahunya, Sasuke pantang untuk memetik apa yang dimiliki alam.

"Diam-diam, dia kembali mendaki. Memetik Edelweiss untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, sepertinya." sambung Neji.

**Flashback**

"Hoam, bangun ayo cepat bereskan dan pulang." teriak Neji mencoba membangunkan anggota timnya.

"Eh, dimana Sasuke?" ucap Neji ketika semua temannya sudah berkumpul, tetapi Sasuke belum muncul. Tenda bahkan sudah dirobohkan. Tas keril Sasuke juga sudah rapi.

"Ini, apa ini milik Sasuke?" ucap Temari, sembari menunjukkan sebuah buku gambar yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Isinya adalah sketsa wajah Naruto, sketsa alam, juga bunga Edelweiss.

"Kalian semua cepan turun cari bantuan. Gaara, kau dan aku pergi mencari Sasuke."

**Flashback End**

"Begitulah, kami tidak dapat langsung menemukan Sasuke. 6 hari kemudian, kami baru berhasil menemukannya. Kemungkinan besar, hipotermia." jelas Neji lirih. Semakin dijelaskan, semakin pula iris safir itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Dia berkata akan mengunjungi keluarganya. Tapi kenapa . ." ucap Naruto menggantung.

"Dia berkata seperti itu?" balas Neji sembari menyeka air mata yang ditahan dipelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa?" balas Naruto sembari mengalihkan tatapannya pada Neji.

"Ayah, Ibu, dan kakak laki-lakinya sudah lama pergi mendahului Sasuke. Pergi ke surga dan tenang disana. Semua terjadi saat Sasuke masih kelas 4 SD. Dia hanya punya pamannya." jelas Neji sembari menatap langit mendung juga menahan tangisnya. Sahabat kecilnya, kini berpulang.

Naruto, semakin menyesal ketika tahu Sasuke hanya sendiri, tapi malah dia meninggalkan pemuda itu. Tapi kini, malah berbalik pemuda itu yang meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Dan kau, sampai Sasuke pergi pun tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu sepupumu kan?"

"Ya! A-aku aku hanya takut. Karena penyakit ini. Aku takut meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi, sekarang dia yang mendahuluiku." balas Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya, membuat liquid bening jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Aku yakin, dia saat ini mendengarnya."

.

.

.

Edelweiss, lambang Keabadian. Raga dan Jiwa memang tak akan abadi

Tetapi cintanya untukmu abadi.

Edelweiss, lambang Ketulusan. Cinta yang tulus akan melahirkan kebahagiaan lagi

Tulus untuk mencintai walaupun tanpa dicintai.

Edelweiss, Lambang Pengorbanan. Mendapatkan Edelweiss ini bertaruh nyawa. Seperti yang dilakukannya ini.

Berkorban demi menunjukkan Pengorbanan besar yang didasari Ketulusan cinta suci

Dan akan selalu terkenang Abadi.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's Side with Sasuke POV**

Pagi ini, yang terdengar hanya kicauan burung bersahutan. Udara dingin yang menusuk seperti jarum, tertancap di kulit. Kulukiskan keindahan Ranu Kumbolo didalam buku ini. Menyimpannya kedalam memori.

Bunga Edelweiss,sekuntum bunga Edelweiss ku lukis di lembar kosong berikutnya juga menuliskan Ucapan Selamat Ulang Tahun padanya. Hadiah Ulang Tahun yang ku persembahkan untuk Naruto.

.

.

.

Aku kembali berjalan menelusuri Kalimati, hingga sampai di Arcopodo. Hamparan Edelweiss berjajar indah disana.

"Aku melanggar untuk tidak memetik Edelweiss. Maafkan Aku." lirih Sasuke, dirinya memejamkan matanya erat menyiratkan rasa bersalahnya karena memetik bunga ini.

Kucoba rentangkan tanganku meraih Edelweiss di pinggir tebing curam ini. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat tempat aman disini.

Edelweiss, walaupun mendapatkannya, inilah yang harus ku bayar. Membayarnya dengan nyawaku sendiri.

Tubuhku terasa melayang lalu berguling dan membentur sesuatu yang keras. Keseimbanganku hilang ketika kurasa tangan kananku yang berhasil memetik Edelweiss, terasa sangat ngilu juga perih. Sengatan lebah yang membawaku pada kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhku berguling dengan cepat, tak dapat dihitung berapa kali aku menghantam bebatuan. Tapi yang pasti, aku tahu darah sudah mengalir.

**Sasuke POV end**

Sasuke segera menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Membawanya pada tempat aman tetapi naas, itulah yang membuat kepalanya membentur dengan sangat keras bebatuan besar disana. Darah segar kembali mengalir melewati pelipis, hidung, dan telinga pemuda bersurai raven tersebut. Tatapannya sayu tapi, senyuman terukir ketika melihat setangkai Edelweiss di genggamannya. Untuk bangun pun tubuhnya terasa lemas tak berdaya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menahan dinginnya udara yang terasa seperti mengoyak kulitnya. Tubuhnya mulai kaku.

'Akankah aku, berakhir ditempat ini?' pikir Sasuke dengan imajinasi tentang terkena hipotermia.

.

.

.

"Kemarin lusa, 10 oktober bukan? Selamat Ulang Tahun Naruto." ucap Neji bergetar. Senyum dipaksakan pun turut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terimakasih. Tunggu, dari mana, dari mana kau tahu aku berbohong pada Sasuke tentang kekasih baruku?"

"Kau bukan orang yang pandai berbohong Naruto. Lagi pula sepupumu itu Uzumaki Kyuubi bukan? Dia teman kecilku dulu, di Suna. Dan sayangnya dia banyak berubah dan aku tak mengenalinya, aku baru menyadarinya tadi saat dia menyapaku setelah pemakaman. Jadi aku tidak sempat memberitahukan pada Sasuke."

Dan dengan ini, liquid bening terus menganak sungai mengalir di pipi Naruto.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Sequelnya sudah saya buat. Maaf mengecewakan. Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang mikir alurnya mirip Novel Sakura Wish. Sejujurnya kalau aku ga minta temenku buat baca ff ini sebelum publish, aku gabakal ngerti kalau alurnya sama. Yaudahlah, mungkin ini yang versiku xD hehehe. Gimana anehkan? Nyambung gak sih sama I'm Fine? Dan saya minta maaf adegan SasuFemNaru dikit banget Dan Selamat Ulang Tahun buat Naruto. Semoga makin disayang si Teme :3 btw saya tahu feelnya enggak dapet lol tapi yah kemampuanku Cuma segini, kritik dan sarannya sangant diterima, tapi bukan flame lho :p haha. Maaf ga kasih warning death chara, aku fikir kalau dikasih nanti malah ga seru, jadi biar kejutan gitu :p hahaha Tadinya mau pakai gunung Gede jawa barat, tapi saya gatau tracknya padahal disana Edelweiss dikembangbiakkan. Kritik saran sangat diterima tapi jangan flame ya xD Sebenernya saya kasih genre tragedy bener gak sih?  
><strong>

**RnR yaa. Thanks ^^**


End file.
